Ça va mal
by Marici
Summary: À la suite d'une soirée bien arrosée avec Valence, Brad se réveille avec la mort en personne devant lui, qui lui annonce l'heure de son jugement final… Charles aurait-il magouillé quelque chose pour se venger? Serait-il coupable de la mort de Brad? songf


**Titre :** Ça va mal

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** 26 septembre 2004

**Genre :** Drama, One Shot.

**Résumé :** _''J'suis ben content de pas avoir d'ailes, si y'a pas de justice au ciel''_

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cela et ce n'est pas une histoire commerciale.

**Notes sur la fic :** Song fic, de la chanson _''Ça va mal''_ de Mes Aïeux (Vive Stéphane ! ^^). Pour ce qui est des paroles, j'ai changé des choses vis-à-vis mon texte pour que ça reste dans le contexte de DUG.

- Écriture très ''québécoise'', je préfère avertir ;)

* * *

><p>Il y a des choses que l'on veut se souvenir pour toujours, qu'elles nous restent, inoubliables. Certaines qui nous restent sans avoir de réelles significations importantes. D'autres qu'on oublie sans s'en rendre compte. Celles que l'on veut tellement oublier qu'on n'y arrive jamais. Et ses souvenirs douloureux qu'on revit sans cesse, ceux qu'on déteste par-dessus tout…<p>

Quelques fois, on arrive à effacer tous ses soucis pour un court laps de temps qui nous semble si béat. On noie nos faiblesses, nos hontes, nos erreurs dans le superficiel et pendant ce temps-là, rien ne nous revient à la mémoire. En fait, on en perd le contact avec la réalité quand on se force à le perdre. Comme on perd aussi la raison lorsqu'on quitte le monde réel.

Mais après, pourquoi doit-on toujours se sentir aussi mal? Pourquoi on ne comprend pas la raison de ce mal-être? Et surtout pourquoi cette méthode d'oubli éphémère doit-elle fonctionner aussi bien?...

_**De bon matin je m'y suis levé **_

_**Seul dans mon lit ben étonné **_

C'est ce que Brad se demanda avidement, ébloui par la lumière assommante qui envahissait sa vue à son réveil. Il n'avait rien de pire que de constater que tout était bizarre tout de lui, qu'un sentiment de détresse s'emparant de lui.

Particulièrement éméché, ayant la gueule de bois, il poussa un gémissement rauque, la vision tourbillonnante. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille, plus sur son torse, la main se remplissant aussitôt de rouge, une forte odeur d'alcool imprégnait la pièce, son haleine fétide aussi.

Les mêmes questions tapageant inlassablement son esprit embrouillé : Qu'est qui s'est passé? Qu'est qui M'EST arrivé?...

Aucune réponse sensée ne lui venait, pourtant. Black out. Rien.

_**La belle de nuit s'est envolée**_

Le seul souvenir de lui-même, ivre, entrelacé d'une autre personne dont il ne distinguait pas clairement (puisqu'il la voyait en double) lui revenait en tête. Sans savoir pourquoi il aurait pu vivre un tel moment. Mais ça lui semblait si lointain, comme de la fiction, c'était si vague.

Péniblement, il fit un effort colossal pour se retrouver à demi assis sur son lit, qui bizarrement était devenu sanglant. En vain, il tentait de se faire croire que tout allait bien et qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Au cours des années, il s'était aperçu qu'il ne le faisait que pour se dissuader que tout n'était qu'une autre faille, une faille de plus, dans sa vie tragique.

_**Trois grands coups à ma porte frappés **_

On cogna alors sur le mur pour attirer son attention, trois fois.

Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit, graduellement, flageolant. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien vouloir le voir comme cela, aussi repoussant.

_**Qui va là de si bon matin? **_

Qui voudrait lui parler de cette manière aussi _''gentille''_? Ils ne savaient plus qui il était ou quoi? Ils avaient vraiment oublié?...

Sauf que la personne qu'il se prit à observer, il ne la reconnaissait pas.

_**Ce visage-là ne me dit rien**_

_**Une robe noire, des yeux éteints**_

_**Une grande faux à la main**_

Un frisson traversa le long de son échine s'était emparé de son corps un léger pincement au cœur. Peu importe qui elle était, elle était vraiment hideuse. À ses pieds, de gros morceaux de verre teintés cassés jonchaient le sol, un liquide jaunâtre déversé sur ceux-ci. Un peu plus loin, une bouteille noire qui avait roulée et avait aussi répandu son contenu, une substance malodorante.

- 'Êtes qui? Marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse, emplit d'un goût horriblement répugnant et inconnu.

- _**Je suis la mort et je viens te chercher, je t'emmène devant les jurés.**_ Dit-elle, d'une voix glaciale. _**Ça sera à eux de décider où tu passeras l'éternité.**_

Il fonça les sourcils, perplexe, certain d'une farce pathétique, de mauvais goût. Ils ont bien choisis leurs moments pour le surprendre ou le battre sauvagement.

_**Oh, ça va mal, ça va mal! Tu parles d'un réveil brutal**_

Et si ce n'était pas une blague? Si la personne en noire était réellement venue pour lui? Après tout, il aurait vu si c'était un des membres de l'équipage. Il s'en serait bien vite aperçu. C'était vraiment la mort qu'il observait?

Mais ça voudrait-il dire qu'il est… décédé? Sans le savoir? Sans ne pas l'avoir dit à personne? Sans avoir connu ses derniers instants?

Il se tâtonna alors le corps d'un geste énervé et mal précis pour avoir la preuve que c'était impossible. Il soupira, se sentant ''réel'' de corps, mais pas d'esprit. C'était sûrement qu'une hallucination en rapport à son état…

La mort s'approcha de Brad et effleura sa joue d'une main blanchâtre, un contact glacial et désagréable, en lui murmurant tous bas :

- Il n'y a pas de doute à y avoir, Brad. Pose-toi plus de questions maintenant. Tout est clair ; Ton chien est mort, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu ne fais désormais plus parti de ce monde. C'est juste le temps de ton procès.

Il était vraiment hors d'état de comprendre….

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! J'suis convoqué au tribunal**_

- S'tu vraiment m'rt?

- Mais oui, Insista-t-elle.

- 'tu fais un'gaffe, moi?

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! Ben voyons donc, moi j'ai rien fait de mal**_

- Une gaffe, non. Tu n'en as pas fait.

_**Oh, ça va mal… woo, un instant! **_

… Là, ça va faire!

- _**Madame la mort, vous devez vous tromper. Je peux pas déjà m'en aller. Je suis fringuant, en bonne santé. Pis ya tant de filles que j'ai pas embrassé,**_ Dit-il en se fronçant de reprendre un ton distinct.

Elle éclata d'un rire exécrablement sonore en lui répondant d'un ton froid :

- _**Sache que ta dernière aventure était femme de préfecture. C'est ton amour des créatures qui a creusé ta sépulture**_

- Tout l'monde m'déteste… et… personne n'veut d'moi, facque…

- _**La belle avec qui t'as couché, c'était la femme du député, qui l'accompagnait dans le comté parce que ça paraît bien en société!**_Ajouta-t-elle, restant indifférente à la remarque qu'il venait de poser.

- Quoi? Valence? Et… moi?

Ça ne pouvait pas…

Elle et Charles sont follement amoureux, Valence n'aurait pas pu. Surtout avec un minable comme Brad Spitfire.

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! Libertinage extraconjugal **_

- Bien sûr, avec toi. Rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement.

- J'comprends p… pas!

- Je te croyais plus lucide, Brad, même dans cet état. C'est pourtant simple, c'est arrivé. ARRIVÉ. C'est clair et net, n'est-ce pas?

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! Avec la femme d'un Libéral**_

- Simple pour vous, ou'ain! Moi, j'm'réveille mort, sans savoir pourquoi, pis là, l'monde devient l'contraire de ce qu'il était!

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! En pleine campagne électorale**_

- Tout est normal, Brad. Il a tout fait pour pas que ça se sache, simplement.

- Hein?

_**Oh, ça va mal… Il faut enterrer les scandales **_

- Il a ordré qu'on t'assassine, Expliqua plus clairement la mort. en brandissant sa faux, pour exécuter une sorte d'exemple.

Son regard vitré se posa sur son ventre, une blessure sanglante régnait sur sa peau, au travers des restes de bouts de tissus déchirés de son chandail, puis sur sa main rougeâtre. Le capitaine aurait demandé qu'on le tue en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé? Il avait commis un meurtre au deuxième degré dans ce cas… et ça le reversait… Charles n'était vraiment pas comme ça.

Ensuite, il releva la tête vers la mort qui souriait affreusement puis sa vision devenue vague…

* * *

><p>Il fixait la bouteille d'alcool d'un drôle œil, détendu et désinhibé. Ralenti. Sa vie devenant intolérable et il voulait oublier cette vérité. Souffrance irréductible, tentation de s'anéantir. Par cette simple boisson convulsive et futile. Il voulait trouver le réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans ce liquide.<p>

Brad vacilla sur son banc, souriant bêtement, sans raison, devant le reste du monde qu'il quittait encore une autre fois, la cuisine déserte et pratiquement plongée dans le noir total était rendu un gîte pour lui lorsqu'il lui venait l'envie de consommer, noyé dans cet état. Besoin de s'hydrater à nouveau.

Il n'aimait pas réellement le goût et l'odeur de l'alcool, ce liquide chaud et brûlant qui ravageait le corps, mais étant perdu, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution. Il n'était pas capable d'être digne pour une fois, il voulait oublier qu'il avait honte de boire. Sa tête devenait tellement lourde qu'il ne pensait plus à rien. C'était cependant lié à sa propre volonté de boire et de perdre la tête, instinctif, défiguré.

Il n'était pas alcoolique, jamais il ne pourrait avec ce dégoût envers la bière. Mais il avait ses raisons de vouloir dépasser ce dégoût.

Il ne voulait plus être confronté à lui-même.

La porte de la pièce obscure s'ouvrit et la personne qui entra le regarda abasourdie, visiblement étonné de le trouver ivre dans ces conditions, entouré de bouteilles vides.

Valence s'approcha doucement, s'assit en face de lui et murmura. Inébranlable:

- Qu'est qui ce passe?

Autre avantage de l'alcool, on a une impression de facilité intellectuelle et relationnelle, parfait pour négligé la haine envers les gens qu'on maudit depuis dans années.

- Rien. Répondit-il, simplement.

- Comment ça rien? S'indigna Valence. C'est évident qu'il a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Brad.

- Il s'passe rien, j'te dis.

- Alors, qu'est que tu fais?

- J'noie ma peine. Ça voit pas? Dit Brad en exhibant la bouteille qu'il porta à sa bouche.

La psychologue en Valence resta sidérée devant sa remarque, le regardant fixement, tandis qu'il l'ignorait totalement. Pendant un instant, un lourd silence se fit sentir entre les deux, jusqu'à que…

- Et pourquoi donc? Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas fait avant? Demanda-t-elle, observant successivement Brad et ce qu'il tenait à la main.

- J'en ai assez maintenant, c'toute. Marmonna-t-il, d'un air sombre.

- Ah bon? Vraiment?

- Ouin.

Valence tendit alors la main pour lui enlever la bouteille de la main, geste que Brad s'empressa de stopper en ôtant sa main de la table.

- J'ai pas b'soin d'ton aide. Protesta t-il d'un irrité. Laisse-moi faire ce qui m'tente d'faire! Tranquille!...

- Je ne veux pas t'aider. Dit la rouquine, calmement. Tu as déjà montré que tu refuses qu'on t'aide. Tu ne veux déjà pas qu'on t'aide, il n'a pas de raison de le faire maintenant.

- Tu mens, je l'sais bien.

- Non… Laisse-moi juste te rejoindre, je ne souhaite pas te perdre, Brad. Pas de cette manière horrible…

Il la fixa, soupçonneux, l'air indécis, de ce qu'elle racontait, sans répondre, sans faire un seul geste. Il ne se laissera pas faire.

- S'il te plait, Brad, quand tu fais ça, tu efface tout le reste du monde, moi je ne veux pas que tu restes seul dans ton petit monde fermé, inexistant, où tu réfugies toujours, où tu oublies qu'il a plein de gens autour de toi qui tiennent à toi. Parce que tu es si loin des autres et…

- C'pas vrai, Coupa-t-il. Personne ne veut de moi…

- Non. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Brad, tu renies la vérité. Je me fais du souci pour toi…

- Je suis en pleine forme! Dit-il avec une gaieté imitée.

- Non tu ne l'es pas. Je t'en prie, je veux être avec toi pour pas que tu sois abandonné.

Elle ne reçut tout d'abord en réponse qu'un immense rictus.

Quelques fois – ou plutôt très souvent – quand on est saoul, on prend des risques inconsidérés et comme il avait perdu la maîtrise de soi et son jugement, il murmura un simple :

- Ok...

Puis, il fit glisser la bouteille dont le contenu était à moitié vide vers Valence, maladroitement.

- Fait ce que tu veux après tout, Ajouta-t-il.

Elle avala le reste d'une seule traite. Celle-ci attrapa une autre, la décapsula d'un geste de défi, en disant :

- Si tu dois te démolir comme ça, Brad, tu vas le faire avec moi. Compris?

L'alcool avait défilé, sans savoir combien ils en avaient bu, sans savoir s'ils avaient une capacité limite. Ils sentaient que ça apportait une allégresse artificielle. Sans savoir pourquoi il y avait ce lien qui se tissait lentement entre eux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ben esseulé au bar du quartier<strong>_

Valence semblait avoir atteint le même univers que lui à présent et elle en semblait presque ravie, elle se sentait presque comme obligée de l'être. Les muscles relâchés, il se sentait enfin bien avec elle. L'alcoolémie des deux avait commencé sitôt après l'absorption de tout ce liquide et il semblait évident de constater qu'ils avaient plus toute leur tête.

D'un geste d'un coordonné, gauche, elle passait sa main dans les cheveux de Brad, pesée contre lui, son visage effleurant le sien, comme pour essayer de l'embrasser sans y arriver pour autant. Elle ''dézippa'' alors de quelques peu la fermeture éclair de son chandail, un air radieux.

_**Elle exhibait son décolleté **_

_**J'vous jure c'est elle qui me l'a demandé**_

Et elle murmura, d'une parole tremblante :

- _**On va-tu chez vous s'amuser?**_

La démarche titubante, il la suivait comme il le pouvait, s'accrochant à elle, tout aussi vacillante, avança difficilement vers le dortoir, les deux évadés de la réalité. Les pupilles dilatées, il lui prenait une envie soudaine de vomir.

_**Mais sur la route vers ton logis **_

_**T'as pas vu que t'étais suivi**_

Alerté par l'écho des voix et le rire occasionnel de un ou l'autre, Serge, derrière eux, s'aperçu que le capitaine avait eu raison de l'envoyer les surveiller à distance au cas où et d'intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose.

Il saisit alors son arme et entreprit de la régler à charge dest… destru… qui tue.

_**Le garde du corps de son mari**_

_**Mettait des balles dans son fusil**_

- Profitez bien de ce qu'il vous reste de vie, Brad Spitfire. Murmura le robot d'un ton cruel.

L'adultère ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi plaisant à présent qu'il le vivait vraiment. Il dirait même qu'il adorait ça, tant qu'il n'était que lui libre comme l'air. Et dire que ce n'était que le début…

Aucun des deux ne s'occupa de rappeler que Valence avait quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'elle aimait profondément lorsqu'elle commença à lui enlever ses vêtements, les déchirants même. En fait, ils s'en fichaient complètement dans cette position confuse.

Fini les préliminaires, assez pour lui… Pas besoin de ça.

Les minutes défilaient, la passion augmentait, plus rien n'importait…

Le monde continuait de tourner. Mais eux, ils avaient arrêté de suivre cette rotation, ils s'étaient mis à part. Seuls ensemble.

Soudain, au moment de pénétrer une autre fois en elle, il se figea, comme ça, sans raison. On aurait dit qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un bougé près d'eux.

-Brad? Ç'va? Interrogea Valence en le regardant bizarrement.

Aucune réaction. Incapable de lui assurer que oui, de faire le moindre petit signe, ne répondant pas aux interpellations du reste du monde.

Elle caressa sa peau doucement pour essayer de le raisonner à lui parler.

Il tenta de regarder Valence pour, au moins, lui prouver qu'il l'écoutait. Néanmoins, il en fut incapable, il voyait double d'un coup et il ne savait pas quelle était la fausse image. Il lâcha sans le vouloir la dernière bouteille qui avait apporté, qui tomba et se cassa brutalement. Valence sursauta.

Un bruit résonnant derrière lui et puis… un immense trou noir, le néant, la mort.

- Brad?…

Mais plus de réponse, lui, s'écroulant sur le sol, inerte, entre les débris de vitres, relâchant Valence.

- Brad?

Valence se redressa difficilement pour vérifier si Brad était encore conscient, mais au moment de se relever, elle chancela. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, incapable de se relever. Puis, elle s'endormit.

_**On va maquiller le délit**_

_**Le député a de bons amis**_

Seul, Serge souleva le corps inanimé de Brad couvert de sang et le reposa sur son lit. Il attrapa alors une bouteille remplit de poison sur lui et en fit déglutit un peu dans sa bouche et sur le corps du défunt et envoya ensuite promener le récipient derrière lui.

Tout pour faire penser au suicide.

_**Son crime restera impuni**_

Et c'est ce que tout le monde pourrait constater devant l'effet corrosif du produit toxique sur le cadavre de Brad Spitfire.

_**L'emportera-t-il au paradis? **_

- Convaincu maintenant, Brad? Tu vois pourquoi je suis là?

- Ouais… Comment y'a pu faire ça? Lui?

Toujours avec son sourire à glacer le sang, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tout le monde a un côté obscur, certain le laisse plus sortir, comme toi. D'autres pas, comme Charles Patenaude.

- J'vois pas pourquoi y'aurait pu…

- La jalousie n'est pas un sentiment qui se contrôle librement, Répondit la mort, d'un ton ferme. Bon, assez perdu de temps, on va être en retard.

Elle lui saisit la main et curieusement, tout tourbillonna autour de lui avant le vide total.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et une fois devant le créateur<strong>_

_**J'ai confessé toutes mes erreurs**_

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'assemblée, composée uniquement de saints et ça le stressait. Il n'avait pas fini de raconter toutes ces méchancetés qu'il a pu commettre dans sa vie infernale.

_**J'étais pas vraiment un enfant de chœur**_

Ça lui semblait être interminable, et dire qu'il fallait qu'il se rappelle de chaque détail, chaque geste, chaque parole qui aurait pu être exécrable pour les autres.

Sauf qu'au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'une double identité qu'il s'était fabriqué, qu'il était bon dans un sens.

_**Mais j'avais quand même bon cœur **_

Le moment décisif arriva enfin lorsque tous ses péchés furent dévoilés.

_**Du haut de son trône, le bon Dieu a dit : **_

- _**Ma magnanimité est infinie. Je te pardonne tes infamies. Je t'ouvre les portes du paradis.**_

- _**Youppi! Mais, divin barbu, j'veux pas vous contrarier. Moi c't'en enfer que j'voudrais aller. C'est que j'ai un p'tit compte à régler. Avec un certain député!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pis j'ai attendu douze éternités <strong>_

_**Toujours pas de traces de mon député **_

Lassé de toujours attendre, il finit un matin par interpeller un ange pour lui poser la question, au milieu des flammes ardentes. S'il avait quelqu'un au courant, c'est b**i**en un être du genre.

_**Mais ce matin un ange m'a dit **_

_**Qu'il a accédé au paradis **_

_**Pour services rendus à la patrie**_

- Est-ce que vous… vous saviez ce qu'il est advenu de Charles Patenaude? Demanda-t-il, essoufflé après une course effrénée pour le rattraper.

- Oh… il est au paradis. Il a fait de grandes choses qu'on devait récompenser, Répondit l'ange impassible.

- IL M'A TUÉ! Rugit-il d'un ton offensé. COMMENT AURAIT-IL PU Y ALLER!

- Il y a certaines choses qu'on efface, mon cher, Dit l'autre, calmement.

- Même les meurtres? Grogna Brad.

- Même les meurtres, jeune homme.

_**Ben oui ben oui, j'suis même pas surpris **_

- Il a profité de ce qu'il avait, hein? Des amis?...

_**Même le paradis est pourri **_

- Peut-être. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Brad. Dit l'ange d'un ton compatissant. Bon, désolé, mais moi je suis pressé, Ajouta t-il en continuant son chemin comme si rien n'était.

_**Y'avait des amis là-bas aussi **_

Brad resté alors planté là, une amertume florissant en lui, contre tout et rien. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il préférait rester en enfer, que profiter de ce paradis ouvert à tous les mauvais de ce monde.

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! J'suis ben content de pas avoir d'ailes **_

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! Si y'a pas de justice au ciel **_

Il était même convaincu qu'il avait échappé de proche à cette tromperie, qu'il avait failli aller au paradis, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui méritait l'enfer. Il eut alors une brève pensée pour la nuit où tout avait basculé, où il avait démontré sans le vouloir ce côté exécrable de Charles. La nuit de sa mort.

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! Ouais, ben content de pas avoir d'ailes **_

Il était beaucoup mieux ainsi, en sachant qu'il avait sa place en enfer.

_**Oh, ça va mal ça va mal! Si y'a pas de justice au ciel**_


End file.
